This invention has numerous applications to the production of motion pictures.
This invention eliminates the need of making an intermediate photographic color master, thereby saving the cost of material and labor.
This invention provides an improved quality of duplicate negative, by eliminating the color distortions incident to using a photographic master positive as an intermediate step in making a duplicate color negative.
This invention permits a considerable degree of compensation for the quality losses inherent with the initial negative and the final color material.
It provides some degree of remedy for losses due to incorrect exposure of any original negative.
It further permits for post-production changes of color reproduction for artistic reasons.
In the past, as a safety measure with black and white movies, it was standard practice to make a master print, called a lavender, from the finished original edited negative, and then to make a "dupe" negative from this lavender. The original could then be preserved in a vault, while the release prints were made from this dupe.
Unlike the silver images of black and white film, the images of the color film are formed of dyes. All known dyes are imperfect for this purpose. So making duplicate color negatives in a comparable way, results in a serious quality loss.
The usefulness of this invention extends beyond simply making duplicate negatives. It provides valuable means for the production of superior, post-production opticals, and special effects.